Little Shop of Lovin'
by dapimpsgf
Summary: Something's in the air on skid row...read, rate, and review! test chapter, open to all suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Seymour stared up at the huge plant through sunken in eyes. He had given so much of his blood to the plant that he felt ill. The plant slowly slid its vines up his legs and around his waist. "Feed me Seymour," Audrey II purred in his ear

"Just give me a little more time to heal. It'll only take a couple more days and then we'll start with the left hand…"

"Feed me NOW!" Audrey II's vines tightened around Seymour and he winced, from both the tightness of the vines and the feeling of being utterly trapped and at the vegetable's mercy.

Audrey II shut the blinds in the store with a vine that wasn't holding Seymour and locked the doors. Seymour gulped. Audrey II never really intended on eating him, not yet anyways. The plant just needed to scare him into getting it more blood. Seymour opened his mouth to scream, but Audrey II was too quick. In a split second it had shoved a larger vine deep into his mouth. "Feed me Seymour, Feed me" The plant continued to coo as his screams were muffled by the vine thrusting in and out of his mouth. Seymour closed his watering eyes as the vegetable's laughter grew louder and more constricting vines drew around his entire body, one especially close to the buckle on his pants. At this point, Audrey II started to sing a song about "Git It" and slowly slid down Seymour's pants, leaving Seymour feeling even more like a trapped animal, exposed and vulnerable. Audrey II's vine tips began to seep with sweet sticky sap, sliding down Seymour's legs and down his very full mouth. "you think this is all a coincidence, baby? The sudden success around here? The press coverage?" Seymour shook his head violently, his eyes still closed. The vine in his mouth slithered out to wrap around his right arm. This couldn't be happening…

"look, you're a plant; an inanimate object-"

"DOES this look inanimate to you _punk?_" one of Audrey II's free vines whipped his bare bottom roughly "If I can talk and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"

Seymour's entire body shook at the feeling of the vines slithering over his sweaty, sappy body and the vegetable's maniacal laughter as it grew louder and louder.

*** This is a test chapter to see if I should continue this idea. Sorry for those who don't like Audrey II/ Seymour, if you like my style of writing rate well and suggest a pairing in the review. I will be doing every pairing later on if it goes well, most likely one pairing/chapter.***


	2. Chapter 2

*** Welcome to the first real chapter I will be doing of Little Shop of Lovin'! I decided to continue with the test chapter, and then do Audrey/Orin, Orin/Seymoure, Audrey/Seymoure, Mushnik/Audrey II, and then finally Audrey/Audrey II. (maybe an extra 3-way chapter for a finale? ;) maybe maybe not! Keep reviewing please, I really appreciate the feedback. This full chapter is for Roxie Jameson's request. Thanks for the suggestion!

Secondly, after welcoming everyone, I'd like to apologize for the delay. Things have been super crazy for me since I just moved and I've been super busy adjusting to everything (and again, thank you to all those who has, reviewed. it really put a flame on my ass to get things in gear. I'll try to be more dilligent from now on. Thanks so much and enjoy!***

Seymour stared up at the huge plant through sunken in eyes. He had given so much of his blood to the plant that he felt ill. The plant slowly slid its vines up his legs and around his waist. "Feed me Seymour," Audrey II purred in his ear

"Just give me a little more time to heal. It'll only take a couple more days and then we'll start with the left hand…"

"Feed me NOW!" Audrey II's vines tightened around Seymour and he winced, from both the tightness of the vines and the feeling of being utterly trapped and at the vegetable's mercy.

Audrey II shut the blinds in the store with a vine that wasn't holding Seymour and locked the doors. Seymour gulped. Audrey II never really intended on eating him, not yet anyways. The plant just needed to scare him into getting it more blood. Seymour opened his mouth to scream, but Audrey II was too quick. In a split second it had shoved a larger vine deep into his mouth. "Feed me Seymour, Feed me" The plant continued to coo as his screams were muffled by the vine thrusting in and out of his mouth. Seymour closed his watering eyes as the vegetable's laughter grew louder and more constricting vines drew around his entire body, one especially close to the buckle on his pants. At this point, Audrey II started to sing a song about "Git It" and slowly slid down Seymour's pants, leaving Seymour feeling even more like a trapped animal, exposed and vulnerable. Audrey II's vine tips began to seep with sweet sticky sap, sliding down Seymour's legs and down his very full mouth. "you think this is all a coincidence, baby? The sudden success around here? The press coverage?" Seymour shook his head violently, his eyes still closed. The vine in his mouth slithered out to wrap around his right arm. This couldn't be happening…

"look, you're a plant; an inanimate object-"

"DOES this look inanimate to you _punk?_" one of Audrey II's free vines whipped his bare bottom roughly "If I can talk and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"

Seymour's entire body shook at the feeling of the vines slithering over his sweaty, sappy body and the vegetable's maniacal laughter as it grew louder and louder.

Seymour, at this point, was too sticky and tired to fight back. He felt his muscles go limp as his body stopped shaking. Audrey II, seing Seymour crack, took advantage of his weakness and slithered another wriggling sappy vine into Seymour's virgin anus. A thick vine still gagging his full mouth, a soft whimper escaped through his notrils. The vegetable, enjoying himself, continued to cackle at his victim and lifted him up closer to its lips.

"You didnt' have nothing until you had me. Come on kid, what will it be? Money? Girls. One particular; what about that Audrey?" At the mention of her name, Seymour became hard, the plant's vine wrapped around his hard memeber. Still Talking, Audrey II placed a thorn near a visible vein on Seymoure's throbbing cock. "There must be someone you could real quick-like and get me some lunch!" With that, Audrey II punctured the vein and began to suck and lick at the fresh wound on Seymour's delicates. Sucking out all it could get, it returned to talking "If you wanna be profound if you really gotta justify; take a breath and look around a lot of folks deserve to die!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Cried seymoure, less muffled now that Audrey II was focused on his cash and prizes. "It's true, _isn't it?_" With that, it threw Seymour on the ground and whipped aside a curtain.

*** I know, this ending was very abrupt but I assure you, it ties well into the next chapter very well, where I'll be doing an Orin/Audrey pairing. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll be sure to make it as soon as I can (and hopefully out quicker than this one, again I can't apologize enough!). If you'd like to see anything in particular, leave a review or send me a message. Thanks for all your support and see you soon!***


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks everyone for the barrage of reviews/subscriptions! Also, I really do apologize for the long time that I've been away from the keyboard. I've become engaged, and gotten a permanent job, so things have been a little crazy. Oh well, enough excuses... From here, I will be continuing the story along the same timeline as the movie. that means, you guessed it, this chapter will be Audrey/Orin. Enjoy!

Audrey held on tight to Orin, just as he liked when they were riding on his motorcycle. She held on as tight as she could, not out of affection, but for fear of what awaited her when she got back to her place with Orin. He was the Sadistic kind, which made her, as his girlfriend, a very reluctant masochist. The thought of him hurting her again, smacking her and calling her every ugly name under the sun made her stomach churn. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly put her face to the wind and let the air dry her sign of weakness. Sure, she had thought of leaving him before. She thought about it almost every night, but would she really be able to do it? If he does what he's doing now when he likes her, what is he going to do if he doesn't like her? they rounded the corner, and went down a dark alley, one Audrey had never seen before. Her heart raced as she thought out everything that could possibly happen to her there. Was he going to kill her? Would he torture her first, worse than he normally did now that she wouldn't be walking around displaying his abuse and then make her beg for the release of death? She pushed it to the back of her mind and took deep breaths. When the bike came to a stop, Orin turned around, ran a comb through the greasepit he called his hair, and gave her a grin. She had seen that same hungry smile many times before. His eyes became that of an animal, ready to devour her. She tried, hard as she could not to look frightened or intimidated, but seductive and ready to take on whatever it was he had in store for her in the alley. He grabbed her curvy waist and pulled her deeper into the shadows while he began to lift the skirt of her leopard-print dress. With a low growl he yanked her matching jacket off and licked his lips at her massive cleavage, exaggerated by the tight dress. Of course, he did not go to kiss her, he never did, as that would give her some sort of pleasure. He had made it painfully (quite literally) clear that pleasure was only for him, and her job was to take pain in exchange for his. Swinging her around, he pinned her back to the wall and pulled down Audrey's top until her breasts were showing. He grabbed them and kneaded them roughly, pinching the nipples then biting them and rolling them back and forth between his teeth. Audrey wanted to scream in pain but only let out a soft moan to Orin, hoping he'd find it sexy and move on to whatever he had next for her. "Dirty slut... you like that, huh?" His piercing gaze stung her. "Y-yes Doctor" She responded, the only thing she was allowed to say to him. Growling, he ripped her pantyhose and ground her harder into the wall behind her. He lifted his hand to her face, out of instinct by now she flinched, which made him smile more. "Suck them." he put his fingers in her mouth, almost shoving them down her throat. Just before she started to choke, he pulled his fingers out and unzipped his leather pants, exposing his member to her. "You know the drill" he growled even lower and more menacingly. "Yes Doctor" she got on her knees, gravel now rubbing her exposed knees where the pantyhose used to be when they weren't ripped off of her. As she took a deep breath to get ready for him, he unexpectedly shoved it in all its entirety into her mouth and down her esophagus. He groaned slightly and skull fucked her more. "You filthy whore... you're worth $5 to go the whole way" Audrey's eyes filled up with tears, from being choked and from being degraded again and again. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her against the wall again. Without warning, he shoved his penis hard and forceful into her pussy and thrusted so hard he was sanding her against the brick wall of the ally. He put a hand on her throat and with the other hand smacked her face "Loose hussy!" He smacked her around some more until he finally came, then pulled his cum out of her vagina and ran it over her lips. "drink it like the whore you are." Obeyingly, she sucked his fingers and swallowed until it was all inside of her. He threw her down and walked towards the motorcycle. "clean yourself up, woman. I can't be seen with some disgusting pig that you look now." "I'm sorry doctor. Right away doctor" She wiped her mascara off, discarded what was left of her torn pantyhose, and wobbled over to the motorcycle. She was lucky, she thought. Tonight was softcore, he must have had a draining operation, or laid off the gas, she shuddered at the thought of what he was like when he was on the laughing gas he was addicted to. straddling his motorcycle, Audrey put her arms around Orin again and clung tight, the revving of the engine almost deafening her. Cooing in his ear, trying to sweeten him up, Audrey began to feel brave. "Where are we going, Doctor?" and ran her fingers gently over his head. With that, Orin threw her off and sped around the corner and down the street towards their apartment. "Stupid woman crash what a friggin scatterbrain!" Orin roared at her as she rounded the corner in her heels, which weren't exactly suited for the running she was doing. "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm sorry Doctor!" she stammered as she scuttled towards him. "Paws off the motorcycle!" "I'm clumsy Doctor I'm clumsy!" "Mess with my hair? Get the door open you little slut!" Panicked, she fumbled for the right keys to go into the slot. "I'm trying doctor, I'm trying!" Finally, it unlocked and he burst through and grabbed both of her arms roughly. "Get the Vitalis! GET THE VITALIS!" "I'm out of it!" Audrey cried. WHAT?" Orin screamed back at her and smacker her roughly across the face again.

Unknown to Audrey and Orin, Seymoure and Audrey 2 were watching across the street and then, after witnessing yet again another act of abuse, he understood that he and the plant were on the same side, to rid the world of scum like the man that treated his beautiful coworker so horribly. In unison they looked over at each other and said "If you want a rationale, if you really want to justify, stop and think it over pal, the guy sure looks like plant food to me!" "So go git it!" Audrey 2 commanded and tapped Seymore in his huffing chest, from the rape he had just experienced and from seeing the woman he's always had a crush on beaten. He had to save her. And with that, he went downstairs to his room to plan...

Chapter 2 is finally done! Enjoy, and please keep reviewing! ;D


End file.
